How You Turn My World
by SEXY-EVIL-FANGIRL
Summary: a one-shot JxS lemon. explicit & graphic. Sarah fin Jareth admiring his Labyrinth on the balcony at sunset and adult type touching and a whole lot more ensues. please read & review all feedback welcome


a one-shot JxS lemon. graphic, explicit and for mature readers only. Sarah finds Jareth admiring the Labyrinth on his balcony. Adult type touching and a whole lot more ensues.

* * *

disclaimer: I do not (unfortunately :'(....i know, its upsetting) own the Labyrinth, Jareth, Sarah or the rights to any of them. If i did, it wouldnt be Sarah getting all the action....

* * *

Sarah moved up behind Jareth as he stood at the edge of his balcony, leaning on the railing and looking out over his Labyrinth as the last rays of sun faded on the horizon. She stopped, stunned. He was gloriously beautiful standing in the fading red and gold rays of sunlight. The light mixed with the shimmering gold of his hair and gleamed off his leather gloves. he looked on fire, completely and totally alive and vibrant. Sarah felt her heart throb in her chest at such a sight. And this magnificent creature was hers... He loved her. His heart belonged to her just as surely as hers did to him.

She remembered her goal and stalked towards him. He turned in time to catch the predatory gleam in her eyes as she reached for him and started to open his shirt slowly, kissing and nibbling at each new piece of pale silky bared skin, she slipped the shirt off his shoulders, trailing her fingers over his shoulders, nipples and stomach as she went. He was amazing, perfect, utterly beautiful. Her fingers were driving him crazy.

She then moved onto his breeches, slipping her hands around his slender thighs to pull him against her, his stiff cock pressing into her thigh. She sighed, feeling his half-naked torso pressed against her through her thin dress. She kissed him, fisting her hands in his wild golden hair, the feather soft strands slipping through her fingers. His lips twisted with hers. She moaned into his mouth as his tongue darted out to taste her bottom lip. After a while she felt her knees begin to melt and she pulled away, smiling up at him. She took hold of his hands, one at a time and gently removed his butter-soft leather gloves. She laced her fingers through Jareth's, bringing his hands to hr mouth and placing delicate kisses to his palms and wrists. He moaned lightly.

Smirking seductively at him, she went down on her knees in front of him, and leant forward a little, looking up at him through her eye lashes, giving him a perfect view of her cleavage.

She quickly undid his breeches, pulling them down around his thighs to expose him to the night air, her warm breath swirling around his shaft. She teased him mercilessly, kissing and licking his inner thighs, touching him everywhere but where he needed her most, running her hands all over him and all the while watching his reactions.

Smiling wickedly, she caressed his balls gently with her fingertips, taking the tip of his shaft in her mouth and mentally laughed when he moaned and shivered at her touch. She teased his slit with her tongue, then took him further into her mouth, swirling and sucking him, making him rock hard for her, loving his reactions each time she introduced a slightly new sensation. He looked down at her caressing him, teasing him… god he wanted to buck into her mouth, make her take all of him.

She let him hold her hair tight, and he pulled her onto himself with every move she made. Seeing her short dress move up her spread legs as she sucked him made him wild with desire. She sucked him hard, her hand and mouth working his hard throbbing member as she used her other hand to tease his chest, nipples, and thighs, touching herself and moaning as she took him deep into her mouth. Her dress hitched up around her thighs as she rocked into her hand, teasing her clit, moaning, which only served to heighten Jareth's pleasure. He moaned unashamedly, his head tipped back onto his shoulders.

She sucked him even harder and Jareth gathered all her hair over to one side, keeping it out of the way so he could see her sucking him, watching as his cock disappeared in her mouth. Sarah edged closer, right between Jareth's thighs and she tilted her head up, then let him slide down her throat, swallowing him and taking all of him in, right to the base. She sucked him even harder, making him moan as the tip of his cock hit the back of her throat and slid even deeper. This made him insane with desire for her, his balls were aching for her, he needed her mouth around him now!

He grasped her hair tight and she let him fuck her throat, swallowing him in time with his thrusts, letting him use her hard and fast. He moaned harshly, feeling her wetness all over his throbbing shaft, holding her hair and bucking his hips into her hard. He groaned as he looked down at her beautiful body giving all she could to his member.

Suddenly she pulled off and backed away, he groaned loudly as she left him hard and throbbing and exposed to the cool night air, the temperature significantly different after the wet warmth of Sarah's mouth.

Feeling bold, Sarah stayed on her knees and slipped her dress over her head, leaving her in her lingerie. Jareth looked down at her and gasped. She took his breath away. She looked stunning right there, just completely and perfectly beautiful and so very sexy.

She started to touch herself, letting Jareth watch as she squeezed her aching breasts and spread her legs, rubbing herself through her silk thong. He stopped breathing almost, enraptured by the beauty before him, touching himself and watching her tease herself, his chest heaving after the magic of her perfect mouth. His eyes were wide as her watched her, drinking her in bewitched. He found his eyes wandering over her form, such gorgeous breasts, such shapely legs, such a dazzling cute and sexy body.

Sarah could see how much he wanted her as she pleasured herself in front of him, could read the lust so blatantly visible in his eyes. She removed her bra, her nipples hard and aching the cool air, letting him touch her. Jareth could barely contain himself as he touched her…her breasts were so firm and smooth, he loved how her nipples felt between his long, slender fingers.

Her big eyes beneath her dark lashes burnt into his. Emerald green against sky blue and chocolate brown. As he teased her breasts she moved her thong to the side and touched herself, pushing first one finger, then two inside herself and writhing on her own fingers. By now she was dripping wet, her thong was soaked and so were her thighs, her head kicked back on her shoulders and she moaned pleadingly, begging Jareth to take her.

Jareth was immensely turned on watching Sarah's fingers slip inside herself, his hand stroked his shaft slowly up and down, he let her beg a little, loving hearing her dirty words linger in the night air. Then he slowly crouched down next to her. He ran his hands over her soaking wet thighs. She spread her legs for him, pulled him closer.

Jareth kissed Sarah's mouth deeply, still able to taste himself in her mouth and he sucked on her tongue, kissing her deeply and feeling her breasts move against him. He held her waist with one hand, his other hand slipping down so that his fingers joined hers. First her fingers, then his, teasing her and making her arch against him. She moaned harshly as his hot fingers went deeper and deeper.

Sarah begged Jareth prettily, begged him to take her, breathing the dirty words hotly against his neck, then returned to his mouth, curling her tongue around his and rubbing her nipples against his silky smooth chest. He whispered sweet promises into her ear as he drove her to the edge with his skilled fingers. He promised to make her scream.

He pushed her gently back towards his white silk covered bed and lowered her onto it, settling himself on top of her. He lifted her hips and shimmied her underwear down her legs. She spread her legs for him, begging him with her eyes to quench the fire that was pulsing through her body.

Sarah lay there naked, Jareth kneeling above her, her legs wide as he devoured her with his eyes. He looked down at her, barely able to contain his lust and need. He leaned down to whisper this into her ear and she felt his marble hard shaft brush against her stomach, then press into her thigh as he shifted his weight above her. She lifted her hips and ground herself against him, desperate to ease the aching lust. She grabbed his shoulders and dug her nails into his flawless skin, showing him how badly she needed him.

Jareth pushed Sarah's legs even wider and moved forwards so that his tip rested against her. He pushed into her slowly, slowly going deeper, and deeper, and deeper… He bit his lip as she moaned and sighed beneath him. She leant up, tracing the shell of his ear with her tongue, making him shudder, and whispered "Jareth…take me…please….make me scream for you."

she moaned and turned her head to one side and he kissed her neck again and again, as he started to move within her, first slowly then faster, harder, deeper. She didn't even bother trying to whisper now. She cried out as he took her, crying his name and begging him to take her harder, moaning into his neck, his long golden hair fluttering around her face. He pressed her into the mattress, his hips pressing so close to hers. Both their worlds narrowed down to the person they were clinging to, everything else forgotten as Jareth held her down and drove into her again and again. He nibbled her collar bone, her neck, her lips, kissing her deeply and frantically. He whispered against her skin "I want to hear you scream …fly to those stars for me." His arms pulled her tight to him. He felt her hips buck up right into his

He could feel the end coming closer with every thrust. He slammed into her. Sarah's whole body tensed and then she arched off the bed and screamed his name as she flew over the edge into oblivion. A few thrusts later and Jareth roared his release, his throat hoarse, his back bowing as he flew after her over the edge and into bliss. A little while later Jareth came to enough to roll off of Sarah and gather her to him. She curled herself up alongside him, taking comfort in the weight of his arm that held her protectively to him. She sighed as she caught the masculine musky smell that was completely and totally Jareth. As Sarah finally allowed sleep to take her she felt Jareth place a kiss to her forehead and whisper lovingly, "sleep now my precious thing."


End file.
